The field of this invention relates to air conditioning systems which utilizes a liquid refrigerant located within a closed coil system which is utilized to extract heat from a given area and discharge such into the ambient.
The structure of the present invention is deemed to be an improvement over the subject matter defined within U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,131 issued Jan. 8, 1980. The subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,131 is to be included in this application by reference.
Air conditioning systems of various types have long been known. The principle objective of any air conditioning system is to effect cooling of an enclosed area such as a room of a house or building during times of a hot climate. A common form of any air conditioner comprises a housing within which there is located a fan which moves air through the housing. Also located within the housing is a closed liquid refrigerant system. This closed liquid refrigerant system utilizes a pump which moves liquid refrigerant, such as Freon (a trademark), between the condensing heat exchanger and an evaporating heat exchanger. the evaporating heat exchanger functions to remove heat from the enclosed area and transfer that heat exteriorly of the enclosed area through the condensing heat exchanger.
In the past, substantial effort has been expended to design air conditioning apparatuses to be used efficiently as possible. Clearly, the more efficient an air conditioner is the less energy that is required to operate the air conditioner to produce the desired cooling effect. Even a minor improvement in efficiency can be of substantial significance because of the substantial number of air conditioners in use.